A Suggestion of Marriage
by Sabathiel
Summary: Shizuo's finally decided to pop the question to Izaya, but proposing is a lot harder than he ever thought it would be. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!**

**A/N: **For the DRRR Kink Meme~

**Prompt:**  
Shizuo wants to marry Izaya, and tries to propose to him, ring and all [make it possible for them to get married somehow XD] but he doesn't know how to say it properly since he gets all nervous but still tries every scenario out there, to corny romantic to plain idiotic but _EPICALLY FAILS __**HARD**_ every time and Izaya is totally oblivious to his intentions [even unintentionally trolling his proposals a few times 8D].  
Angry!frustrated!Shizuo & Oblivious!Izaya-_who gets mad at himself for not knowing at the end._-

Bonus points if Shizuo finally proposes while throwing something at Izaya in his rage and frustration, right in the middle of Ikebukuro [with half the city and the whole cast there] and in his excitement Izaya practically jumps him right there and then xD

_Have my soul/babies/Internet/EVERYTHING! if there is Bridezilla!Izaya_

* * *

There comes a time in every relationship when dating just doesn't suffice anymore. For Heiwajima Shizuo, it was three and half years into his relationship. He took his relationship painfully slow as he was blissfully content with what he had, and was reluctant to move forward.

His partner, Orihara Izaya, however, was one to disagree. He liked life fast and liked the thrill and rush of what the world could throw at him. For Shizuo's sake, he calmed down, and slowed his pace for his significant other (thought not _too _slow because then the relationship would just be boring). It took a while to settle down, but eventually, Izaya liked the slowness and the long period of dating. They had fun, and there were no binding commitments to ruin it.

However, Shizuo was not one to back down from anything, especially three and a half years later. It was Shinra, really, who made the suggestion. He and Celty were already married and still madly in love. He showed Shizuo one of their leftover wedding magazines where a research showed that the average couple gets engaged in two years, eleven months and eight days.

"Shizuo-kun! You're already seven months and thirteen days overdue!" Shinra exclaimed, reading the article out loud. "And did you know that the woman usually wants to get married two years, seven months and twenty-four days into her relationship? I know that you're not really the romantic type, but you're not going to forget, are you?"

"It's actually seven month and _fourteen _days and Izaya and I are the farthest thing from normal," Shizuo retorted. "Besides, Izaya doesn't want to get married. He's too wild to be tied down."

Shinra raised an eyebrow at the statement and then asked, "Did Izaya tell you that himself?"

"Well, no," the blond hastily answered, "but can you really imagine us getting married?"

The scientist looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yes, I can. And I'm sure that he wants you to propose to him," he said firmly. "You've been dating an awfully long time. Isn't marriage the next step?"

Shizuo sighed, muttered, "Shit," and then went to ask Celty to help him buy a ring.

Celty was kind enough to take him ring shopping the next day. Shizuo was completely lost on how to pick out the perfect ring and stared blankly at rows of delicate diamond rings until Celty pulled him away from it and led him towards the _men's _rings.

Lucky for Izaya that Celty was shopping with Shizuo, otherwise he'd end up with an ugly gaudy ring three sizes too big. Shizuo finally decided on a relatively simple ring considering that Izaya was actually quite down-to-earth when it came to accessories.

"Ring size?" the merchant asked when Shizuo was placing his order for a carved men's ring with white and yellow gold inset with a diamond so he didn't appear cheap. Shizuo paled and he inwardly cringed as Celty face-palmed. The merchant smiled warmly and suggested that he come back after finding out his boyfriend's ring size.

Who would have thought that proposing would be so difficult? Izaya possessed only two rings which he wore just about all the time and they were on his index finger which is probably a different size than his ring finger? Celty looked up ways for Shizuo to secretly find out his ring size and suggested that he steal one of Izaya's rings.

He cleverly attempted to stalk his boyfriend in the shower, but Izaya slammed the bathroom door in his face, locking it behind him and added something about much-needed privacy. Certainly Izaya didn't sleep with his rings on? Wrong, he did. He curled up into a little ball at night, making it even harder for Shizuo to try and pry it off his finger. Even better? Izaya was a light sleeper.

Desperate, he confided into Shinra who kindly slipped Izaya some sleeping pills so Shizuo could at least get the ring. Now that he was practically comatose, Shizuo pulled the ring from his boyfriend's hand, or at least he tried to. Considering what awful luck Shizuo had, it would make sense that the ring would get stuck on Izaya's finger. In his rage, he probably would have broken the smaller man's hand so Shizuo opted to use lube to get the ring off. Humiliating, yes, but at least Shizuo had the ring in his possession.

He feigned innocence the next morning when Izaya overslept and in his disarray, Izaya didn't even notice the missing ring. He had thrown on his coat and ran off to his office to meet an important client. After work, Shizuo met up with Celty and they returned to the ring shop to order Izaya's ring. The merchant inspected the index ring, made an estimate and placed the order.

One month later, (now eight months and fourteen days overdue) Shizuo had the ring box safely stored away in his pocket. He knew that proposing shouldn't have been that hard, but why was he so flustered and nervous all of a sudden? It was just Izaya, just the stupid louse. It wasn't like he'd get rejected or anything, right?

Shinra was right. It certainly was time to move to the next step and Shizuo had already gotten the ring shopping out of the way.

Now, all he had to do was ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I don't own DRRR!**

**A/N:** Brief, _short_, update. Notice that I stress the short. If it came off a little rushed, I'm SO sorry.  
By the way, do any of you guys know any cheesy ways to propose to somebody? I could really use some ideas. Thanks!

* * *

Shizuo had everything planned out, though Celty and Shinra did help for the most part. Shinra wanted something extravagant, something public, something so unlike Shizuo. Celty wanted practicality, suggesting he borrow Izaya's cell phone to film a short video of himself proposing. It sounded almost kinda cute.

"Pft! Too simple!" Shinra protested, earning him a quick jab in the ribs from Celty. "Fine! How are you going to steal his phone then?"

Shizuo looked at Shinra sheepishly, wondering if he'd have to get the doctor to slip Izaya some sleeping pills again. At this rate, Izaya would OD before they could get married.

"I'll come up with something," Shizuo said and he really did. The following day, he pretended to have accidentally swapped their phones, leaving Izaya his. He was gone before Izaya could even notice.

"Oi, flea, marry me" Shizuo said flatly as Celty filmed him in her apartment.

"Eh? What the hell was that?" Shinra criticized. "_That's_how you're going to propose to him?"

"Was it bad?" Shizuo asked obliviously.

"Bad?" the doctor echoed. "It was awful! Tell him, Celty!" Much to Shizuo's dismay, she nodded in agreement. "Shizuo-kun, you need to be more open! You need to be more passionate!"

Dramatically, Shinra took Celty's hands into his own and with great vigor, he professed loudly, "Oh, Celty, my honey! The courses of true love never did run smooth. My bounty is as deep as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well. Celty, my honey, won't you be mine and give me your hand in marriage?"

Shizuo stared dumbfounded at the two and if Celty had her head, she'd have flushed a bright scarlet. "Was that... _Shakespeare_?" the blond finally asked in disbelief.

Shinra laughed sheepishly, caught red-handed. "Shizuo-kun! You should recite Shakespeare to Izaya in your video proposal!"

"I can't memorize everything you just said," Shizuo protested, making excuses.

"We can use flash cards then!" Shinra said, looking around his apartment.

Celty typed something on her cell phone, suggesting that she could make a PowerPoint for him to read off of. Shinra grinned with excitement, rushing to his wife's side to recite his on-the-spot proposal to her and spout off some other random cheesy lines.

"I think Shakespeare's pushing it," Shizuo grumbled. "And it's not really me."

"But don't you want your proposal to be memorable?" Shinra countered. "So you should make it as different and interesting as possible!"

Seeing that Shinra had a point, Shizuo relented and the doctor eagerly filmed him as Celty displayed his lines out for him on her laptop.

"Izaya, it is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves," Shizuo said rather stiffly as he resisted glaring at Shinra was was trying not to giggle. "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. My heart is ever at your service. And so, I ask of you to marry me and be mine, and I guess come find me when you're done watching this video...?"

Shizuo trailed off as he came to the end. He thought the entire video was stupid and awkward and hoped that somehow, Izaya would find it cute and accept.

However, before he had a chance to preview the video, there was an urgent knocking at the door and Izaya had let himself in without notice.

"Shizu-chan, I think you have my phone," he said, pulling out a familiar orange cell phone from his pocket. "Though I don't understand how could you possibly mix up our phone. They're not even close to being the same color."

"Sorry, I didn't notice," Shizuo lied, taking back his phone and returning Izaya's. "How'd you find me?" he added curiously.

"Of course you wouldn't notice," Izaya scoffed. "You weren't with Tom and Kasuka's not in town. There's really only one other place you'd be." He stood on his toes to give Shizuo a quick peck on the lips. "Well see you later tonight. I've got to catch up on the messages I've missed."

"Bye, flea," Shizuo replied, using the previously-derogatory term as a pet name.

When the brunet was gone, Shinra stifled a squeal as he hugged Celty tightly. "Our Shizuo and Izaya are growing up! Shizuo-kun, you better tell us when Izaya finally sees the video!"

"So I just wait then?" Shizuo asked.

Celty nodded, giving him the thumbs-up sign to wish him well and good luck.

And Shizuo waited.

That same night, Izaya seemed normal, bringing home ootoro and some strange Russian concoctions. They ate dinner in silence, watching an Asian soap opera on the TV.

And Shizuo still waited, another three days. Those three nights were the same, spent in front of the TV watching soap operas and eating dinner.

By the end of the week, Shizuo knew he had to take initiative so he turned off the TV, much to Izaya's dismay. "Did you see it?" he asked him very seriously.

"See what?" Izaya asked, confused.

"The video?" Shizuo clarified. "On your phone taken at Celty and Shinra's?"

"Oh, that piece of crap?" Izaya asked and Shizuo's heart shattered.

"Huh? What do you mean 'crap'?" Shizuo demanded, temper flaring.

"Exactly what I said," the brunet answered digging for his phone. "What _were_you guys doing anyways?" he asked as he pulled it out and scrolled for videos. "And why'd you let Shinra film? He's the worst."

"Huh?" Now it was Shizuo's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

Izaya pushed _PLAY_ and handed the phone to Shizuo. He wanted to kill Shinra. The doctor's finger had ended up covering most of the screen and the video kept shaking, probably because of Shinra's giggling. There was static from being too close to Celty's computer and only a bit of Shizuo's blond hair poked out from where Shinra _wasn't _covering him. As for the audio, Shizuo's voice had been too soft to be picked up and there was nothing.

"See? Crap," Izaya said. "What was it supposed to be, anyways?"

"Nothing," Shizuo lied. "Shinra was just messing around, that's all."

Izaya frowned, sensing that Shizuo was hiding something but decided not to pry. Instead, he turned the TV back on and curled into Shizuo's side to finish watching his dramas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for neglecting the story and not updating at all. I'm a horrible person, clearly.  
I'll guarantee right now that another update isn't going to come out for a while, but I promise, promise, PROMISE that I WILL finish the fic. It'll probably be after I finish writing my other DRRR story and then I'll be able to focus on this one more.  
I'm sorry to all my readers, but thank you all so much to everyone who had reviewed with wonderful proposing ideas~!**

**This one's for Pezlie, Simpli0blivious and Dropkicking Bullet Shells since I used some their proposal ideas~**

* * *

When Shinra found out about Shizuo's botched proposal, he laughed until tears were streaming down his face. Celty, however, had more compassion and promptly jabbed Shinra in the gut once she put two and two together and realized it was the scientist's fault that the proposal had gone wrong.

"Sorry, Shizuo-kun," Shinra muttered, wiping his tears—from laughing and pain—away and settled down in a chair next to Celty who was busy googling 'fun ways to propose.' "Maybe instead of being shy and romantic, you should be cute and cliché?" the doctor suggested.

"Do I look '_cute and cliché_' to you?" Shizuo growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, it could use some work," Shinra answered honestly and had to duck to avoid another jab from Celty.

_'Maybe "cute and cliché" would actually work?' _Celty texted and motioned for Shizuo to come look at the search results on her computer screen.

Shizuo blinked, reading the mini article about hiding a ring in a champagne glass or a piece of cake. Knowing Shizuo, he was probably leaning towards the cake. "Don't do the cake! You'll get the ring all dirty and contaminate the cake!" Shinra fussed, being the germ-warding doctor that he was. Shizuo and Celty both agreed that it might have been best to keep Shinra out of proposal plans. After all, he'd probably just botch them all up and ruin any chance getting Izaya engaged to Shizuo. "I'll suppose you'd want to put it into the champagne glass, too," Shinra sniffed. "The ring would sink! What happens when Izaya swallows it when he drinks the champagne to retrieve the ring? And then he chokes to his death in the middle of the restaurant!"

The doctor was silenced with a quick jab to the stomach. _'You wanted "cute and cliché."' _Celty texted impatiently.

"You can't get anymore 'cute and cliché' than that," Shizuo added.

"At least let me disinfect the ring..." Shinra protested. "Or what if you made the ring float somehow?" he added, suddenly thinking of an easier way for Izaya to get his engagement ring.

"Like put it in a strawberry?" Shizuo suggested, thinking how champagne was usually served with the delicious red fruit. "It'd have to be a big strawberry though..."

Shinra almost face palmed. "No," he answered, "Izaya will never see the ring in the strawberry and he might just swallow it whole, knowing him."

_'What if you put it in a plastic case? Shaped like a heart?' _Celty texted, waving her phone in Shizuo and Shinra's face, clearly pleased with her idea.

"Celty, my honey! You're a genius!" Shinra gushed, jumping up with delight. "You could probably get a case at a crafts store, Shizuo! It'd be so cute and Izaya will be so happy when he sees it float to the top! Let me come with you and pick out the case!"

"No thanks," Shizuo answered, knowing that Shinra would pick the pink version of the case.

"But pink is cute!" Shinra protested, reading Shizuo's mind. "At least let me disinfect the box after you buy it..."

Despite his protests and begging, Shizuo and Celty chose to leave the doctor behind as they set out for a crafts store to purchase a cute heart-shaped capsule. Much to Shizuo's dismay, the only color the store had was a translucent rosy pink. _'I think it looks nice...' _Celty typed, trying to be encouraging.

Giving in, Shizuo bought the case and brought it back to Celty and Shinra's apartment where they filled a bowl with water and tested the case. "It works!" Shinra said cheerily as the capsule bobbed to the top, keeping the ring dry and intact. "And you got the pink one too!"

"No comment," Shizuo answered, avoiding Shinra's smug look.

Shinra ignored the snarky comment and brightened considerably at the realization that they would now be able to move onto the next part of their plan. "Where are you going to take Izaya for dinner and how are you going to ask him?"

Shizuo thought he should be slightly disturbed that Shinra was definitely more into proposing than he was, but he supposed that's what he got for having a lovey-dovey eccentric scientist for a best friend. "Russia Sushi?" Shizuo hesitantly answered, "And I'd just text him?"

Shinra scowled. "There is nothing romantic about fried chicken sushi, cheese sushi, mabo sushi, prosciutto sushi and sour cream!" he exclaimed, recalling the horrid meal he was served. "Why on earth would you propose in there! You need to pick some place that's top notch and romantic! Ah, I know! Why don't you go to the restaurant where Celty and I celebrated our last anniversary? The food was absolutely wonderful, though it drastically pales in comparison to my beloved Celty's cooking!" he rambled, starting to get off-topic.

Celty shook her head, knowing what was probably going through Shizuo's head. _'I'll give you the address and book a reservation for you. The owner owes us a favor'_she texted and Shizuo promised that he would thank her properly when it all went well.

Asking Izaya out for dinner was actually much easier than Shizuo (and Shinra) thought it would be. He had a rather plausible reason that was hardly suspicious and he asked him over take-out dinner and dramas. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"Probably doing what I'm doing right now. With you," Izaya replied with a smile. "Why?"

"Well, I just got my paycheck, and we haven't gone out in a while. Would you want to?" Shizuo asked.

"You want to go to Russia Sushi?" Izaya asked, knowing that Shizuo kind of liked it there.

"No! Of course not! Somewhere much nicer," the blond answered. "A place, that you would say, is out of my price range."

"Shizu-chan, you don't have to force yourself to do that," Izaya replied, knowing that his boyfriend was always short on cash and too stubborn to accept his wealth.

"I _want_to," Shizuo answered. "You deserve these kinds of things, and I'll do whatever I can to give it to you. Izaya, I insist." He pushed a slip of paper into his hand. Izaya glanced at it skeptically, reading the address and Shizuo's hearts skipped a beat as Izaya's eyes went wide.

"Shizuo! I couldn't! This place is too expensive and fancy!" he protested, half-heartedly since he had always wanted to go, but could never seem to get a reservation. "How the hell did you get a reservation?"

"I know some people who know the owner," Shizuo replied with a grin. "So yes, then?"

"Yes!" Izaya exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend and planting a very brief and affectionate kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Shizuo."

Shizuo embraced Izaya tightly, wishing that Izaya's joyful and sincere response was to his proposal instead of a date. "Six o'clock, I'll meet you as soon as I get off from work."

"Good, and don't you dare be late!" Izaya answered as he returned to kissing Shizuo lovingly.

* * *

On the arrived day, Shizuo had left their apartment, thoroughly prepared to propose at dinner. He brought a change of clothes with him which Tom kept safe and he made sure the ring and its pink heart case was always present in his pocket. Throughout the day, he kept tracing over the plastic edges just to confirm it was still there and his eyes kept wandering to the clock on his cell phone.

"Plans?" Tom asked, sensing that his kouhai wasn't exactly there.

"Yeah, sorry," Shizuo responded with a soft smile to his face. "Important plans with Izaya."

"In that case, you can leave early today," Tom said generously. "Just come with me to this last client and you're free to go."

"Thank you, senpai!" Shizuo said, extremely grateful. If that was the case, then he'd be able to get there early and talk to the owner about getting the ring inside the champagne glass.

The man who owed money lived in a shady part of the city in a dingy apartment. The man in question had locked himself up in his closet with a tire wrench and a gun in an attempt to run away from his debts. When Shizuo kicked down the door and threw a chair at him, the man freaked out, dropped the gun, smashed his window with the tire wrench and jumped out.

"Of course the last one would be a runner," Shizuo growled, as he cut his hand on the broken glass when he jumped out after him. "Oi! Get back here!" Shizuo shouted angrily, already getting pissed off. At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to get to the restaurant early. He chased the man down the street, raging as the nimble man dove into an alleyway and when Shizuo was surrounded, he should have known better.

"I ain't paying anything!" the man snapped boldly as he was back safely with his armed gang.

"Of course this would happen too," Shizuo growled, thinking that Murphy's Law was a heartless bitch, as he wondered if he could get out of this by talking it out. "I can give you an extended deadline?" he offered weakly.

"Fuck that extension!" the horrid and stubborn idiot answered and swung the tire wrench at Shizuo's hip. There was a crack, but it wasn't Shizuo's bones breaking. Nope, it was worse than that. The blond dug into his pocket and pulled it the pieces of the broken heart case and began seeing red.

When his vision cleared, he was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the idiots who owed Tom money and the broken pieces of plastic was clutched tightly in his hand. Lucky for those idiots, the ring was still in its pristine condition. Tom sighed at the result of Shizuo's fighting and let the blond go off early, like he had promised.

"I wonder if there's still time to buy another case?" Shizuo murmured, glancing at his phone clock and decided to make a run for it. He'd be a little late, but when he imagined the look on Izaya's face, he knew it would be worth it. And as luck would have it, the crafts store that Celty brought him to was closed and not only that, he had forgotten to get his dress clothes back from Tom.

By the time Shizuo had finally made it to the restaurant, he was a mess with wrinkled clothes and a bandaged hand. He managed to slip the restaurant owner the ring before taking his place at the table with Izaya.

"You're late," Izaya said with a huff. "Are you alright?" he added, seeing the bandage wrapped messily around his hand.

"It's nothing to worry about," Shizuo said, trying to straighten his jacket. "I'm really sorry. I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"It's alright. You're here now, right?" Izaya replied and it seemed that he really wasn't mad which calmed Shizuo's rapidly beating heart just by a little.

The menu proved to be too much for Shizuo to comprehend, so Izaya took over and ordered the chef's special for them to share. The food was excellent, like Shinra and Celty promised, and Izaya had brightened up considerably since arriving.

"I think I'm going to skip dessert," Izaya said when they finished their meal, suddenly ruining all of Shizuo's plans. "But you can still order something if you'd like."

"Izaya, you should order a dessert," Shizuo protested, "We're already here and so you should take the opportunity to get it!"

"Ahh fine, you pick something," Izaya said, leafing through the dessert menu and finding that they didn't really appeal to him. "I might just settle with an expresso instead," he murmured to himself.

"Hey! Why don't we order some champagne instead?" Shizuo said frantically, trying to get his plan back on track.

Izaya blinked at him and shrugged. "Alright then," he said, oblivious to Shizuo's off behavior. Shizuo waved down a waiter, giving him the appropriate signal to tell him to bring out the champagne and the ring. At that moment, Izaya's phone went off. "Ah, sorry, I thought I turned it off," he said, reaching into his pocket to turn it off. He frowned when he read the caller I.D. and the second he answered it and said, "Shiki-san," Shizuo knew he was done for. Izaya looked at him sadly, and mouthed that he was sorry as he got up to take the call.

The owner of the restaurant and the chef hurried out with the champagne glasses and frowned when Shizuo was at the table alone. "He went out to take a call..." Shizuo muttered with a sigh as he motioned that he'd get the check now.

"Best of luck to you," the owner said with a smile as he filled up the glasses and then left.

Izaya hurried back into the restaurant, looking flustered. "Shizu-chan, this is really important. I have to go!" he said, picking up the champagne glass closest to him and downed it quickly before Shizuo could say anything. The blond stared at him with a horrified look, thinking that Izaya had just swallowed the ring, but the informant was gone before he could stop him. Shinra would kill him if he heard what happened, and now Shizuo had the problem of trying to figure out how to get the ring back from Izaya, especially considering it was inside him now. Of course Shinra could always drug him and cut it out of him, but knowing Izaya, he'd think that he'd been kidnapped and had gotten his organs stolen for the black market. In the midst of panicking, Shizuo grabbed his own champagne glass and chugged it, only to practically swallow something, choke and spit it out into his napkin.

He sighed in relief, staring at the ornate ring sitting in the white napkin and his racing heart calmed down considerably now that he knew that Izaya drank from the wrong glass and didn't even notice the ring at all. With a sigh, he wrapped the ring up in the napkin and stuck it back safely into his pocket, paid the bill, and then made the slow walk back home, dreading the look on Shinra's face when he would ask the doctor to help disinfect the ring (again).


End file.
